Viktor at the Burrow
by EmpressV
Summary: How will Ron react when Viktor Krum joins Hermione at the Burrow?


Title: Viktor at the Burrow   
Author: Rhonda Weasley   
e-mail: lady_vader21@yahoo.com   
rating: PG   
Timeline: Post- OotP   
Summary: Viktor drops by for the summer after fifth year.   
Disclaimer: Characters and places not mine. Thank JK Rowling for them.   
  


Viktor Krum stood nervously outside the door of the Grangers home preparing himself to see Hermione. He hadn't seen her almost a year. Would she be more beautiful? And what would she think of him? 

"Viktor," someone spoke behind him. 

Viktor turned around and saw Hermione standing on the sidewalk with a girl he didn't know. The unknown girl was wearing glasses and had a chubby face, but was cute in her own unique way. She was holding a bag from some store, the same store Hermione had obviously visited since the bags matched. 

"Who's this Hermione?" the girl asked. 

"Viktor, we met at Hog-- at school," Hermione told the girl. 

"He goes to your school?" the girl asked with a very pleased grin. 

"Well no, he was visiting for an academic competition. He's from Bulgaria, he's sort of... my pen pal." 

"Hello," Viktor said gruffly, presenting his hand to the unknown girl. "Viktor Krum." 

"Amanda," the girl replied shaking his hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked him. 

"On Holiday," he replied. "I thought maybe ve could spend time together, until school starts?" 

Hermione started to say something to Viktor, but it was hard to explain anything with Amanda standing so close by. "Umm, Amanda," Hermione said turning to her. "Can I talk to you later?" 

"Certainly," she said making eyes at Viktor. "Ring me tonight." 

"I will," Hermione said as Amanda turned and walked into the house next door. 

"This is a bit unexpected Viktor," Hermione told him. "I'm going to be home only a couple days more." 

"You are seeing Harry then?" 

"No, my friend R-- Ginny has invited me to stay with her family. You know, the Weasleys?" Hermione asked. 

"The vones vith the red hair?" 

"Yes, I'll be spending the rest of my summer holiday with them," Hermione told him. "With all that's going on and Voldemort. I'd just feel better being closer to--" 

"Think your friends vould mind an extra guest?" He inquired. 

"I don't know," Hermione replied. 

"I very much vant to spend this time with you. I have missed you." 

Then he looked at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes of his and she melted a bit. Hermione smiled. She couldn't deny Viktor made her feel special. He was one of the sweetest guys she knew. He showered her with attention and treated her as if she was the most beautiful girl in the world. She had never had that. Viktor seem to brighten with her smile. 

"Come on in. Meet my mum," Hermione said as she opened the door. Her mother was in the sitting room scanning a Magazine. 

"Hermione?" she questioned looking up over her magazine. "Did you get the milk?" 

"Yes mum," Hermione replied. 

"Who's this?" he mother asked noticing the tall stranger who stepped behind her daughter. She had already closed her magazine and got up to meet him. 

"Mum, this is Viktor Krum, my Bulgarian pen pal. Viktor this is my mum," Hermione said. 

"Very pleased to be meeting you," Viktor said. 

"Very nice to meet you too Viktor," Mrs. Granger said casting a questioning look to her daughter. 

Mrs. Granger then offered him a cup of tea, which he accepted. Hermione knew her mother wanted an excuse to grill him and she knew there was no protecting him from it. She was just glad her father was out of town or he would want the same. Even though her father had been a little more skittish when it came to how to behave in front of Wizards than her mother - a boy, no a young man coming to call on his daughter might have made him react like a typical father.   
  


*~~* 

Later that night, Hermione sat in her room fingering her quill and looking at a blank piece of parchment. She wanted to write to Ron or Ginny and tell one of them about her unexpected guest, especially since he planned on following her to the Burrow. She couldn't figure out exactly how to word it. It was a shame, ask her to do a report on Goblin rebellions or the properties of some potion ingredient and she could write forever. Ask her to explain her relationship with Viktor and she was at a loss for words. Even though she called Viktor her pen pal, she knew what Ron said was right 'he didn't only want to be your pen pal'. She hated when she had to admit Ron was right and she didn't know why it infuriated her so much. She truthfully valued Viktor's friendship, but she felt he wanted something she wasn't ready for and she didn't know how to let him know that it couldn't happen. She also didn't want to feel like she was stringing him along. 

"You still up?" Her mother asked as she appeared in the doorway. 

"Yes," Hermione replied. "Viktor wanted to say thanks for letting him stay in the guest bedroom." 

"He already thanked me," her mother replied. "He's a sweet young man, very polite." 

"Yes, he is." 

Her mother came in and sat down beside her. 

"Do you..." she began nervously. "...feel the way about him that he obviously feels about you." 

"Mum," Hermione groaned. 

"It's just that he's older and I thought maybe we should talk..." 

"Mum, he's not my boyfriend, he's a friend, like Harry and Ron. I'm not even thinking about all that boyfriend madness, I'm concerned with my studies." 

"Unfortunately, our mind doesn't have much control over what our heart does." 

"Yes, very unfortunate," Hermione said glumly. "You know Viktor wants to come with me, to see my friends." 

"Would they mind?" 

"Ron might, he can't stand him. Well, he liked him well enough before he took me to the ball." 

"He was jealous? You never told me Ron Weasley fancied you." 

"I don't think he does... I mean I thought maybe... and then nothing came of it..." Hermione sighed. "I guess he's just being protective. He's always been protective, but I can't be sure it means..." 

"Maybe I asked the wrong question then. Do you fancy Ron Weasley, is he more than a friend?" 

Hermione didn't answer. 

"Hermione, If you're not sure about things, which is your right, maybe forcing these two boys together isn't such a good idea." 

"But how do I explain that to Viktor?" Hermione told her. 

"I don't know," her mother replied. Then she grinned widely. "I can't believe we're talking about boys. When I discovered all this... magic stuff... I thought we'd never be able to relate again. But growing up is still growing up, I guess. And boys are still boys." 

"I guess," Hermione replied as she smiled shyly. 

"Well, goodnight. Don't forget to brush your teeth," Her mother said as she turned to leave. 

"Goodnight mum," Hermione said. "And I already brushed them," she said as her mother exited.   


*~~~* 

The next morning Viktor and Hermione spent a lot of together simply catching up. They talked in detail about things that were shortly mentioned in letters. He was quite amazed by her simple Muggle home. Like Ron, he was very unfamiliar with Muggle devices and he was almost as fascinated as Mr. Weasley when it came to learning how they worked. He had a lot of questions and Hermione did her best to explain things. Evening found them sitting together in the garden staring up at the moon. 

"Herm-own-ninny, vhat vill you do ven you leave Hogwarts?" Viktor asked. 

"I don't know, I know. I want to participate in the Ministry of Magic somehow, I think current laws governing some magical beings--" 

Her speech was cut off by an attack on her lips. She had no time to say no to it and it took her a few seconds to recognize what exactly Viktor was doing. It was quite a sloppy kiss and made her very uncomfortable. She quickly pushed him away and stood up. 

"Viktor!" Hermione exclaimed standing up. "What was that?" 

"I am sorry," Viktor told her, very apologetic. "I have been trying to vind the moment. I vant to show you that I love you, but I don't know how." 

"Love? Viktor, we barely know each other." 

"I veel I know you better than I know anyvon," Viktor said. "I thought that's vere ve vere going." 

"No we're not, I mean, if we were now's just not right. We're friends and that's enough. Viktor I'm just not ready to say I love you to you or anyone. You know what, maybe you should go." 

"I made mistake, I still vant to spend this time with you. Even if you are just being a friend. I like and vant your friendship. I vill not kiss you again. At least not until you are vanting it too." 

"Viktor," Hermione sighed as she sat back down beside him. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to come to the Burrow." 

"You don't vant me there." 

"You're my friend, I'm happy to spend time with you. But things are so confusing right now and Ron and I." 

"Ron?" 

"I just... Viktor, there's so many young witches out there that would..." 

"I am not vanting them, it is you I vant. And I vill vait." 

"Why do you like me?" 

Viktor seemed pleased to explain himself. "I know you are liking me vor me, not like others. And you are beautivul, but not in that simple vay, in a vay that is deeper and more special. Are you understanding?" 

"I think so," Hermione replied truly touched. "And I appreciate it, but I don't want to lead you on." 

"I understand and you are not." 

"Hermione," her mother's voice called from inside the house. Hermione got up and went inside followed closely by Viktor. She was surprised to see Ginny, Ron, and Mr. Weasley all standing with her mother. They were obviously equally shocked to see Hermione was in the company of Viktor Krum. Ron seemed particularly annoyed by his mere presence. 

"I thought you were arriving tomorrow," Hermione said quickly. 

"We thought we'd surprise you," Ginny said, Ron didn't seem to want to speak. He was too busy eyeing down Viktor Krum. 

"We know you're always prepared a day early," Ginny continued. 

"Well, quite a few things have left me a little unprepared," Hermione said. "You all know Viktor Krum?" 

"Hi Viktor," Ginny and Mr. Weasley said together. Ron still seemed hell bent on saying nothing, he just glared at Viktor. 

"Well... um... if you would like to spend time with your friend, we'll leave and come back tomorrow," Mr. Weasley said. 

"Mr. Weasley?" Viktor questioned. "If you are not minding. I very much vant to come along vith Herm-own-inny." 

"Hermione," Ron mumbled softly. Only Ginny heard him. 

"Well, there's always room at the Weasley house," Mr. Weasley replied. "I don't know if it's up to the standards of an international Quidditch player." 

"I am taking time off of that." 

"Well, you're welcome to come along." 

"I need to go pack," Hermione said slipping away. 

"I'll help," Ginny said running after her.   


*~~* 

Before they knew it they were at the Burrow. Molly was shocked to see that there was an extra visitor, but they welcomed him as warmly as they would anyone and asked Ron to share his room. He led Viktor up to his room, grumbling all the way. Meanwhile, Ginny and Hermione went to her room. 

"You know," Ginny said laying across her bed. "It's going to be really hard for my brother to act like anything less than a prat with Viktor Krum around." 

"And why is that?" Hermione said sitting down with her. 

"You know why. The same reason I use to become a clumsy fool whenever Harry Potter walked into a room." 

"And look how well that turned out," Hermione replied. 

"Yeah, well this is different. I mean, I really didn't know Harry when I got infatuated with him. You know all of Ron's bad qualities and all of his good ones and you still seem to like him." 

"Yeah, well I know Harry too and I never--" 

"Exactly, you never," Ginny said. "Not when it comes to Harry. But for some odd reason, you have thought about it when it comes to my brother." 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"After the Yule ball you said to me ---" 

"I said a lot of things that day," Hermione said cutting her off. "Maybe things I didn't expect to say, but after--. If he's going to pretend none of it matters, why should I pretend any of it does?" 

"Because it's not pretending, it does matter," Ginny told her. "The pretending... it's what you're doing right now. It's what's you're doing with Viktor." 

"I let him know I wasn't ready for anything serious after he kissed me." 

"He kissed you!" Ginny said sitting up. "Viktor Krum kissed you? How was it?" 

"You sounded like your brother just then." 

"Did I?" Ginny questioned. "Well we can't have that, but I have to know. How was it?" 

Hermione laughed. "Honestly, rather sloppy." 

Ginny looked shocked. "No spark at all?" 

"Not one, it was like being drooled on. Shame really, he's a sweet guy. And if I felt I had any choice in the matter, I love to be the one for him, but I'm not."   
  
  


While Ginny and Hermione were still in there room, a grumpy Ron found his way into the sitting room. His father had Viktor engrossed in a conversation about Quidditch in the kitchen. Bill was alone in the sitting room when Ron sunk into a chair mumbling phrases that imitated Viktor Krum. 

"Herm-own-ninny I vink you are so beautivul, Herm-own-ninny I cannot even pronounce your name but I am a big strong famous guy so who cares, Herm-own" 

"Something bothering you little brother?" Bill asked putting down the Prophet. 

"Vicky and Herm-own-ninny, that's what's bothering me. Aren't there any women in Bulgeria for him to bother with." 

"Bloody Hell, Charlie was right," Bill said with a small smile. "I'm always the dense one in these things." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Charlie said he thought something was going on between you and Hermione when he was there for the Tri-Wizard tournament." 

"Well Charlie's wrong." 

"Then why are you in here complaining about having an International Quidditch Player in our house, in your room. How often does that happen?" 

"I don't care who he plays Quidditch for, I don't like him. I don't like him at all." 

"You were nuts about him at the cup, you even bought a Krum figure when we got there." 

"I didn't know him then." 

"And when did you get to know him?" Bill asked. 

Ron didn't answer. 

"What ever happened to your mini-Krum anyway?" 

"He met with an unfortunate accident," Ron said with a wicked grin. "Anyway, this isn't about Mini-Krums and Quidditch Cups. And it certainly isn't about me fancying Hermione. I mean she drives me mad, we'd kill each other in a week. But she's still my friend and this guy, he's older. He has all kids of girls AND WOMEN falling all over him. Why should I trust him with my best friend?" 

"You shouldn't. But you should actually get to know him before you decide he's trying to use your friend." 

"Maybe," Ron said. 

"Ron," his mother called from the garden. 

Ron got up and left the room. Ginny entered the room as Ron left. 

"He been rantin' 'bout Krum again?" 

"So you know about his crush on his little friend." 

"We're not so little anymore, you know? But the way Ron's going I'll have three more boyfriends before he gets the one." 

"Three more? When did you have a boyfriend?" 

"Brothers," Ginny said shaking her head. "You do realize I'm fifteen? I bet you had quite a few girlfriends by that age." 

"Actually, I didn't have a girlfriend till I was seventeen. You may not know this, but when I was fifteen I was more lost than our brother Ron. At least Ron can talk to Hermione without looking like a nutter." 

"Have you met our brother Ron? Maybe I should introduce you?" 

They both laughed. 

"Well, I guess there's some hope for him then," Ginny said. "You said you were worse and look how cool you turned out." 

They heard a sudden crash in the kitchen and a shriek from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny and Bill got up and ran into the kitchen. Hermione, Viktor, Ron, and Mr. Weasley all entered too. They found Fred and George sitting in the sink, all wet. The scrubbing brush was still going about the spell Mrs. Weasley had cast on it, but it was now scrubbing Fred's head. As he and George detangled themselves from there awkward position in the sink, the scrubbing brush followed him. 

"I guess we were a bit off," Fred said trying to free himself of the brush's scrubbing. 

"Will you two ever grow up?" Mrs. Weasley said pulling out her wand and flicking it slightly to stop the scrubbing brush. 

"Why should we --" George began, but then stopped as he noticed the unusual visitor in there kitchen. "Blimey, it's Viktor Krum." 

"If we knew he was here we would have closed up early." 

"Fred and George Weasley," George said sticking out his wet hand to Viktor Krum. "We were beaters for Gryffindor. Not that it's a big deal next to playing in the Quidditch World Cup." 

"Are you still playing?" Viktor asked. 

"No, we run a joke shop now," Fred said. "We're self-made men." 

"Unlike you, Mr. Krum," Mrs. Weasley said. "They didn't actually finish school." 

"Mum, are we going talk about that again?" Fred asked. 

"We learned a lot from that place," George said. "Enough to start up our own bussiness. It's not like we're some beggars in Diagon Alley performing silly tricks to earn enough Knuts for our next meal." 

"Well if that shop fails, that's exactly where you'll be." 

"If our shop did go belly up, you wouldn't chuck your babies on the street to starve would you?" 

Mrs. Weasley said nothing and went back to resetting the spell that was washing the dishes. The twins then engaged Viktor Krum in conversation. Hermione saw Ron slinking out the room and followed him. She caught up with him outside throwing feed to the chickens. 

"Ron, we haven't had a chance to talk," Hermione said. 

"Well everyone's been kind of busy fawning over your little pen pal." 

"He actually hates that, being grilled about Quidditch. He loves the sport, but he wishes people would see there's more to him than that." 

"Yeah, poor Viktor, the big Quidditch hero," Ron said to her. "Must be hard to have people fawning over you every time you enter a room." 

"Stop it Ron," Hermione said. 

"I will, just don't preach to me about Vicky's heart of gold. Anyway, How can you fancy a guy that can't even say you're name properly?" 

"That's not his fault. It's a hard name to pronounce." 

"What was he doing at your house anyway? Did you invite him over for a bit of snogging?" 

"Of course not!" Hermione yelled. 

"So you haven't kissed him?" Ron asked. 

Hermione didn't answer. 

"You have?" 

"He kissed me. I wasn't expecting it, it was only once. Why am I explaining to you anyway, what do you care?" 

"I don't care, except you're my friend Hermione. Of course I care about this bloke taking advantage of you." 

"He's not taking advantage of me," Hermione yelled back. 

"You're so sure?" 

"Yes, I'm sure. He's not like that," Hermione said. 

Ron started to reply, but he heard laughter, which cut him off. Fred and George were coming out of the house with Viktor trapped in between them. 

"There you are little brother," Fred said. "Viktor agreed to a little two on two Orchard Quidditch and you get to be on his team." 

"Maybe you'll win for once," George said with a smirk, then he and his twin laughed. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Even when she was mad at Ron, she hated when the twins started having a go at him. She doubted they knew how much there teasing got to Ron or anyone, to them it was all good fun. 

"Vicky-- I mean Viktor doesn't want to team up with me," Ron said. 

"I am not minding," Viktor said. 

"Come off it Ron, how many opportunities are you going to get to play with a real Quidditch player?" 

"All right," Ron said reluctantly. "Let me get my broom." Ron walked off. 

"Your friend is still not liking me," Viktor said. 

"It's not you," Hermione said to him. "He's just protective." 

"Right, he's just protective," Fred said as he and George sniggered. 

Viktor looked curiously over at Hermione, wondering what joke he had missed. 

"Enjoy your game," Hermione said as Ron returned with his broom. She watched them all head toward the Orchard and hoped for the best.   
  
  
  


Hermione and Ginny were setting the table when they heard a bunch of excited voices approaching the kitchen. The girls had been waiting to hear about some blow out in the Orchard, like Ron intentionally ramming his broom right into Viktor's, but this hardly sounded like such a thing had happened. Ron came in the kitchen grinning and laughing with Viktor. 

"You are not bad," they heard Viktor say to Ron as they entered the house. 

"Tell that to our house team," Fred told him. 

"Need I remind you, we won the cup without you," Ron told him. 

"Well two Weasley are always better than one and you had our sister there to back you up." 

"You play?" Viktor asked turning toward the youngest red-head. 

"I played seeker last year, but only because Harry and my brother's here were suspended from the team. I'm going for chaser this year. I'm quite sure Harry will be back in his seeker position." 

"Maybe you vill play vith us next time?" 

"Maybe," Ginny replied. 

"Viktor could show you a thing or two Ginny," Ron told her. "He really helped me out." 

"He did!" Hermione said shocked. 

"Viktors all right," Ron said. 

"That's good to know Ron, but it's time to eat," Mrs. Weasley said entering with the food followed closely by her husband. Everyone settled down to eat and the Quidditch talked continued. Hermione tried not to focus on Ron and Viktor's new friendly vibe, but it was hard to ignore because it was so out of place. Ron had done nothing but gripe about Viktor since she'd gone out with him in fourth year and now he was acting as if he'd forgotten, forgotten completely - unlike the temporary truce before they boarded the train for home at the end of fourth year. This should have been a good thing, but she found that small illogical part of her brain didn't like it at all.   


After dinner everyone was gathered in the sitting room. Hermione sat and read while Ron, the twins, Ginny, Bill, and Mr. Weasley continued talking Quidditch with Viktor. Hermione was skimming a book and hardly enjoying it as much as she usually did. She couldn't concentrate on the book at all, the situation was just too odd. Eventually she shut her book, got up, and went to Ginny's room. She sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Fifteen minutes later Ginny came through the door. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Nothing," Hermione said. 

"I know when something's bothering you Hermione." 

"It's just, Ron and Viktor getting along. It's all a bit unsettling." 

"Did you like it better when they were fighting?" 

"No, but at least then I knew he felt something. Now it's like he just doesn't care." 

"He cares, it's just a combination of male bonding and sports bonding, once those two mix anyone can get along." 

"Or maybe I only imagined there was something there." 

"Trust me," Ginny said sitting on the bed. "You didn't imagine it. You're the only girl Ron has ever cared about, has ever talked about. And because of that it's really hard for him to let it in, to let you in. He'll do anything to cover it up." 

They laid down on her bed together. 

"I didn't know you knew your brother's so well." 

"Well, with Ron he was my best mate for two years. You know, after the twins started at Hogwarts. Don't tell him this but... he was the one I missed the most when he went away to school." 

"That's so sweet," Hermione told her. 

"Don't make me regret saying it." 

They smiled at each other and began to chat about other things.   
  


*~~~* 

Early the next morning, Hermione yawned as she made her way to the ground floor. She walked into the kitchen and found Ron there writing a letter. He looked up at her and smiled. She returned the smile. She went to the cupboard and got down a glass. 

"Why are you up so early?" Ron asked. 

"I was just getting some water." Hermione told him. She got her water and sat at the table with him. "Who are you writing to?" 

"Harry," Ron said. "You want to send a letter with mine?" 

"I'll send one later," Hermione replied. "I see you and Viktor are getting on all right." 

"He's okay, I guess. Your friend's a really good guy, like you said." 

"What if he's more than a friend?" Hermione asked, but a second after the words were out of her mouth she cursed herself for them. She was baiting him and she knew it. She always hated girls who played games, but something in her wanted some sign of the old Ron responses, some sign that what she thought maybe she was feeling, he felt too. 

Ron looked down at the paper and seemed unwilling to meet her eyes. "I guess, I don't know, I'd get use to it." 

"But would it be okay with you?" Hermione questioned. 

Ron looked at her, finally, and their eyes locked on each other. He didn't say anything, she didn't say anything, but it was like they didn't have to. 

"Herm-own-ninny," a familiar voice interrupted. 

Thier eyes broke contact. 

"Pig," Ron suddenly shouted as he stood up. Ron rushed off with his letter in his hand. 

Viktor looked from Hermione to the departing Ron and then back again. He had just seen something he had never noticed before, a look between Ron and Hermione that told him of something between them that he never knew existed. 

"What vere you doing?" Viktor asked. 

"Just talking," Hermione replied. 

"Are you very close?" Viktor asked. 

"Who? Me and Ron?" 

"Yes." 

"He's my best friend," Hermione said. "I mean one of them, I couldn't possibly chose a best between him and Harry and Ginny. I'm just extremely lucky I guess, I have three best friends." 

"But friend is all he is?" 

"Of course," Hermione said, now nervously twiddling Ron's abandoned quill between her fingers. 

Viktor watched her and then turned toward where Ron had just exited. He sensed several people were in on some private joke from the moment he'd arrived at the Burrow and he was growing more aware of what that something was. He'd never suspected that Ron was one of Hermione's best friends. All he'd ever seen them do was disagree. He knew Harry and Ron were good friends, but he thought Ron and Hermione were only friends through Harry. Now it seemed he was wrong. He wasn't sure what he had seen, it could have just been two friends sitting together, but he didn't truly feel that was the truth.   


Later on that day Viktor got a chance to further question Ron. He found him outside polishing his broom. So Viktor walked cautiously over and sat down next to him. 

"A Cleansweep vas my virst broom," Viktor said. 

"Really," Ron asked. "I mean, I know it isn't much." 

"Good broom to start vith." 

"Harry's got a Firebolt, now that's a broom. I don't mind my Cleansweep though, it's one of the few things I have that's just mine. My first broom belonged to one of my brothers." 

"He is good flier, your friend Harry?" 

"Not as good as you, but almost." 

"I am not so sure I am better," Viktor replied. "How are you velling about Herm-own-ninny?" 

"How am I-- What do you mean?" 

"Vhat do you think of her?" 

"I think she's the most annoying woman alive," Ron said quickly. 

"Really?" Viktor replied, relieved. 

"No," Ron said upon reflection in a much more sincere voice. "I mean sometimes it's true, but mostly it's not. She's so bloody brilliant, you know? I sometimes play at hating her for it, but honestly it scares me." 

"Vhat are you meaning by dat?" 

"I don't have half as much brains as she does. One day she's got to decide I'm not worth the time she waste on me," Ron told him a little downhearted. "I guess sometimes that makes me want to be better, because I hate looking stupid in front of her. Thing is, she doesn't think I'm stupid at all, she just thinks I can do better. So she pushes it a bit sometimes and I hate to admit she's right, so I push back. I could try harder sometimes, but sometimes I think it's no use cause I'll never measure up. I guess, honestly, I think she's pretty amazing. But don't tell her I said that, I'd never hear the end of it." Ron sighed. Viktor said nothing, taking all his words in. Then Ron spoke again. "Does she ever talk about me?" 

"Not much." 

Ron didn't seem too shocked by this information, he simply turned to him with a forced smile. "You're a right lucky bloke. She's one of the good ones." 

Ron patted him on the back, got up, and walked away. 

Viktor now understood, more than ever, that Ron was in love with Hermione. The only question was, did Hermione love him? Ron had barely disappeared when Hermione came out of the house with Ginny. They both walked over to him. 

"Hey Viktor," Hermione said. "Have you seen Ron?" 

"He vent to put his broom away I think," Viktor told them. 

"Thanks," the girls said together, heading toward the shed. 

"Herm-own-ninny," Viktor said. She turned back. "Can we talk?" 

"Sure," Hermione said to him. "I catch up with you and Ron later," Hermione said to Ginny. 

Ginny walked off. Hermione sat down with Viktor. 

"Vhy is it that you don't talk about Ron much?" 

"What's with your sudden interest in Ron?" Hermione asked. 

"He seems to like you very much," Viktor said. 

"Like me? All we do is fight. You should have heard the row we had over the Yule Ball." 

"He was upset you vent vith me?" Viktor guessed. 

"He was upset I turned him down." 

"He vanted to go vith you?" 

"He wanted to go with anyone, he was desperate. They both were." 

"But Ron asked you, not Harry?" 

"Yes, Ron asked," she said with a smile. "And when he found out I had a date, he spent every day after trying to find out who it was. Tried to be sneaky about it, trick me into telling him." Viktor wondered if she knew how widely she was grinning about all this. 

"Why did you not say it vas me?" 

"I wasn't ashamed or anything. I guess I kind of enjoyed messing with him a bit. I mean, he usually drives me crazy. Mostly he doesn't listen to a word I say, or at least he pretends not to. Sometimes I find out he actually was listening and I don't know, it's a really weird feeling, I'm happy that he actually heard me, but I'm angry he made me so mad in the process." Viktor noticed she seemed to be lost in her words, not really paying attention to him at all. "You know what really drives me crazy with him, sneaky compliments. Like one time I told him he should listen more closely and he's all 'you're just brighter than we are, nice to rub it in'. And I'm still mad at him for being lazy, but at the same time that whole sneaky compliment, sort of, I don't know, makes me feel--" 

"You love him," Viktor interrupted. 

"What? Well, of course I do," Hermione said backtracking. "In a way I love him, I mean we've been through a lot together and he is my friend." 

Viktor was sure she had convinced that was all it was, a love between friends. But he knew better. After listening to the both of them that he didn't belong her. What he felt for her, she felt for Ron. But she was lucky enough to have Ron feel the same way. 

"Go vind you friend," Viktor said. "I must go." 

Viktor got up and went inside. Hermione stared after him for a moment, wondering if she should follow him and explain further. Just then, Ginny called to her from across the yard and she decided to leave Viktor to his thoughts.   


*~~* 

Ron came up to his room to retrieve Viktor for dinner that evening and found him packing. Even though he hadn't been too excited when Viktor first arrived, he was now looking forward to more Orchard Quidditch. His game might be reasonably improved with the coaching of a pro player after all. So he was a quite disappointed to see him packed. 

"You get an urgent Owl or something?" Ron asked. 

"No, I am leaving," he said. 

"Why?" 

"I vinally understand something, something I did not before." 

"What?" Ron asked. 

"She loves someone else," Viktor said. 

"Who? Hermione?" Ron asked. "As far as I know, you're it mate." 

"And this is okay with you?" 

"Of course," Ron said, but Viktor knew he wasn't okay. His expression went against his forced approval. 

"If you stick around. We could play some more Quidditch," Ron said. "You really improved my game--" 

"No, I cannot. Herm-own-ninny is good pen pal. I hope you do not mind if I still write." 

"Why would I mind?" Ron said casually. 

Viktor didn't answer. The boys went downstairs and everyone was already sitting down for the evening meal. They noticed, in turn, that Viktor was packed to go. 

"Leaving already?" Fred asked. 

"Yes." 

"At least leave with a full stomach," Mrs. Weasley said. 

"That is very kind, but I only vant to say good-bye. And gives thanks for letting me stay." 

"There's always room at the Weasley house," Mr. Weasley said. "Feel free to drop by again." 

"Viktor, is something wrong?" 

Viktor looked over at Ron. "No, nothing. I must go." 

"I'll walk you out," Hermione said getting up. 

Everyone gave him a final good-bye and the Hermione walked him outside. As soon as they left, everyone looked at each other and then all, except the Weasley parents, ran to the door to peak out at them. The most they got a glance of was a good-bye kiss on the cheek. Ron tried to control the fire that boiled inside of him at that moment. After all he liked Viktor, didn't he? 

There was a pop, indicating Viktor had apparated. Hermione turned back toward the house and the Weasley's rushed for there seats. Ron was the first to notice Hermione was fumming when she came back. She rounded on Ron. 

"What did you say to him?" 

"Nothing!" Ron said defensively. 

"If you two must discuss this," Mrs. Weasley interrupted. "Take it somewhere else." 

Hermione and Ron left the dinner table together. She followed him upstairs and then round on him when the door of his bedroom shut behind them. 

"I want to know what you said to him." 

"I told you, nothing!" 

"Why should I believe you? You've been nothing, but horrible to him since the Yule Ball." 

"The Yule Ball was ages ago," Ron said. "I can change." 

"But why did you?" 

"I don't know. I still think he's a bit grouchy, but he's an all right bloak," Ron told her. "And at least I asked him to stay, did you?" 

"You asked him to stay?" Hermione said surprised. 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Ron asked. 

"Yes, I mean... I guess," Hermione said now unsure of her position. 

"Why don't you ever talk about me?" Ron asked suddenly. 

"Why don't I--? I don't know," Hermione told him. 

"Bet you talk about Harry, maybe even Ginny, but not me," Ron said. "I know we go at it sometimes, but I hardly thought you found me as unimportant as everyone else does." 

"Come off it Ron, you have to know you're as important to me as anyone is," Hermione told him. "Talking to him about you, it's just different from talking about Harry or Ginny." 

"Different? I don't understand," Ron said. 

"You never do," Hermione replied. 

"Listen just cause I'm not as clever as--" 

"For God sakes Ron, this isn't about school work!" Hermione yelled. "Sometimes you drive me mad?" 

"Same here!" 

"I can't believe I ever--" 

"Ever what? Bothered to waste time on me." 

"No, I can't believe I thought I had feelings for you." 

"You what?" Ron said shocked. 

"That's why it was different to talk about you. Because I thought maybe he would sense my feelings for you, feeling that I don't want to deal with." 

"Because I'm the last person you'd ever want to have feelings for," Ron said. 

"Yes, because of this. I mean, you're attacking me about things I possibly said or didn't say to Viktor? But it's not like you have feelings for me." 

"What's that suppose to mean?" 

"Exactly what I said." 

"Well... I don't know exactly how I feel about you, okay?!" Ron yelled back 

"No, it's not okay. I'm sick of this dance we're doing around the issue." 

"Fine, you want to know. I feel like I'm going mad, okay. I want to be around you all the time and then when I'm around you I don't know what to do with myself, I don't understand what's happening. I was one of Krum's biggest fans, I learned to like the guy, but whenever he's near you, none of that matters. I want to slam his head into a wall." 

"You really feel that strongly?" 

"Yes, you happy now?" 

"No, because you still don't seem to get it." 

"Get wh--" 

Hermione grabbed the front of his jumper and pulled him down to her lips. At first, the unexpected action left him dumbfounded. But in a moment the warmth of her lips was understood and he began to kiss her back. For awhile thier lips lingered on each other as something inside of them settled and whispered 'finally'. Then there lips parted, but they held on to each other. 

"Was that what I needed to get?" Ron asked. 

"Yes," Hermione said. 

"I got it," Ron replied. "This time I got it." 

"Good." 

"What do you think Harry'll say about this." 

"I don't know, finally. I know that's what Ginny'll say." 

"Ginny?" Ron questioned. "How did she--" 

"She just knew," Hermione said and kissed him once more.   
  


-END- 

Nov.21.2003 


End file.
